


Grease's Epiphany

by itchin4fiction



Category: The Greasy Strangler
Genre: Anger, Bad Disco, Grease - Freeform, Jealousy, Multi, Rough Sex, The Greasy Strangler (Film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!





	Grease's Epiphany

Grease sat.

Grease sat and simmered

It boiled from hunger.

It festered From anger.

It raged With JEALOUSY

Grease had been building its strength since what felt like the beginning of time. 

It’s host, Ronnie, had fed Grease. Nurturing it from its simple form into the hulking beast it had become. 

Most nights grease Lay in wait in its oil drum prison, listening to the thumping beats of Ronnie and his son braydens disco music. Shaking grease’s oil drum like a broken subwoofer in a shitty night club.

If Grease was lucky it was given MAYBE a few measly hours a week to run free in the wild. Feeding on the souls of the stray out of town music enthusiast or chowing down on the pop corned lungs of the unsuspecting teen.

But Grease needed far more than it was given. More than the scraps it took from the back alleys of town. More than this oil drum. More than Ronnie.

But Ronnie was bonded with grease. He clung to grease for survival, for lust, for that blood thirsty rush that grease so generously gave. Ronnie on his own wouldn’t hurt a fly. But when the time was right, grease would call to Ronnie. And Ronnie would come.

He would come and he would lower himself INTO grease bonding as one in a raw, sexual, powerful partnership that would unleash grease’s unbridled fury upon the town. Always one step ahead of all. Brayden. The police. The world.

Grease was content. For now. But tonight. Tonight something was different.

Tonight grease sat. Grease sat unhappy. And angry 

Ronnie was out. Out with Janet.

Janet had come into grease’s existence when it least expected. Seducing Brayden with her lustful body. 

But grease knew who Janet really wanted. Janet wanted Ronnie. She saw him. His wise, educated, experienced body was something she wanted to hold. She wanted him hard. And that just would not do.

Grease needed Ronnie to continue to survive, and as far as grease was concerned, Ronnie needed Grease.   
And Janet was an obstacle in the way of their bond. 

SO as Grease sat, it began plotting Janet’s demise but was rudely interrupted by Ronnie and Janet arriving home

The familiar stench of booze and Ronnie’s Precum filled the room and before grease knew it, Janet was riding Ronnie’s aged cock harder than Donna Summer worked for the money.

Their throws of passion lasted for what felt like hours and with each passing minute grease’s rage grew and grew.

The cries of “Hootie Tootie Disco Cutie” pulsed thru the old house and pierced grease’s oil drum

And as grease’s madness peaked, it felt something new. 

Another’s anger occupied the house that grease had never felt before. Another host for grease? Another hunger to feed?

grease’s grasp on Ronnie waned with each thrust of Janet’s

But Grease’s grasp on another grew

And Through the paper thin walls of the house…. a raged seethed

And for the first time ever, Grease felt Brayden

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, Spotify, or wherever you get your podcasts!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
